<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your heart as it pounds by temptation (jaegerjagues)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884053">your heart as it pounds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjagues/pseuds/temptation'>temptation (jaegerjagues)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lego Star Wars Holiday Special 2020, Life day, M/M, Mentions of Snoke - Freeform, Shirtless Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, hux centric, quickfic, this specifically revolves around the part where Hux gay panics at shirtless Ren lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjagues/pseuds/temptation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't Hux's fault he has a massive crush on the new Supreme Leader. </p><p>It also isn't Hux's fault the new Supreme Leader likes to dance around his room shirtless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your heart as it pounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me? writing kylux in the year 2020? it's more likely than we think. this is deeply, deeply self indulgent, but after this god awful year, what isn't?</p><p>some dialogue lifted directly from the lego holiday special, which also explains some (?) of the characterization.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hux has never liked going to see the Supreme Leader; he likes it even less now that the Supreme Leader is Kylo Ren, the temper tantrum tyrant.</p><p>With Snoke, things were easier: sweat, pooling in the small of his back of collecting on his upper lip. A hologram giving him orders, somehow still radiating a physical, intimidating pressure. Orders he followed, was glad to follow, was <em>raised</em> to follow. All for the good and glory of the First Order.</p><p>All of that is gone with Kylo Ren as Supreme Leader. Now, he never knows what he’s walking into; the Supreme Leader could be sulking, or angry, or some toxic combination of the two. It’s an untenable situation, having a man-child ruled entirely by his emotions at the helm of an intergalactic juggernaut.</p><p>Having Snoke as Supreme Leader was like having ambitions come to fruition. Like having lifelong dreams come true.</p><p>Having Ren as Supreme Leader is a lot like babysitting.</p><p>Most days, Hux feels as though he himself is the only thing holding the First Order together. Like a strong wind or a particularly well organized Resistance cell might come along and topple them for good. Like even the bumbling Jedi girl and her wayward Stormtrooper companion could destroy them easier than they destroyed Starkiller Base. It’s as though everything is hanging on by the thinnest of threads, and it’s all connected to Hux. The stress alone is enough to kill him before Ren does it himself.</p><p>As it is, Hux finds himself headed towards Ren’s rooms, a status update fully formed in his mind. Ren hadn’t requested it, but Hux made it part of his job to keep the Supreme Leader fully appraised of the intricacies of the First Order, no matter how mundane. But Ren had requested an update on this specifically, and Hux cannot deny him even though he dreads it.</p><p>“Supreme Leader, we’ve prepared the—” He rounds the corner fully into Ren’s quarters, then comes to an abrupt stop at the sight that greets him.</p><p>Ren is. Dancing? Shirtless? On his fancy little throne? It’s enough to throw Hux for a loop.</p><p>“Shirts. I mean ships! To head to the pectoral locations.” Ren steps down from the plush chair. Takes the scant few, very large steps it takes to cross the room to stand close to Hux. Hux stiffens, feels his spine straighten at the proximity of the shirtless Supreme Leader, fights the urge to take a step back and reestablish personal space. “Platoon! Platoon locations! Across the midriff. Rim, rim! For the—” He pauses a moment, gaze zeroing in on Ren’s bare stomach. The other man’s abs seem to be taunting him. “Navel. Navy! Nav—”</p><p>It’s really just all too much for him to take at the moment. The stress must be getting to him.</p><p>“Know what?” he says, throwing up a hand, knowing that if Ren was in any other mood he would likely be Force choked or run through with the Supreme Leader’s lightsaber. “I’ll come back later.”</p>
<hr/><p>Hux locks himself in his office.</p><p>He sits down behind his desk, takes one, two, three deep breaths, and then buries his face in his gloved hands.</p><p>But when he closes his eyes, all he can see is pale skin and hard, chiseled abs. Nicely defined pectorals. Pants slung tantalizingly low on bony hips. <em>Nipples.</em></p><p>Another shuddering breath fights it’s way into his lungs where he holds it, like a hostage. Holds it until he needs to breathe, and even then holds it until he can’t hold it any longer. By the time he lets it out, slow and measured, his lungs are aching with the kind of hurt he associates with Ren.</p><p>He might have a small problem.</p><p>He’s always found Ren annoying.</p><p>Now he has to go and be <em>attractive,</em> too.</p><p>Hux’s head slides out of his hands and onto his desk, forehead hitting with a thud. It was bad enough before, when Ren was prancing around in a cape and a helmet and all Hux had to go on was his distorted voice. Now Hux has to report directly to him, even though Hux is the one doing most—if not all—of the work. It’s a miserable existence.</p><p>“Why me?” he asks his empty office, knowing that if he closes his eyes again all he’ll see is Ren’s naked midsection.</p><p>It’s an image that’s sure to keep him up tonight.</p><p>Happy Life Day to him, he supposes.</p><p>What a wonderful gift; one that just keeps giving. </p>
<hr/><p>Hux is so focused on the data pad in his hands when he strolls back into Supreme Leader Ren’s chambers that it takes him a moment to realize the other man is in the middle of one of his famous tantrums.</p><p>He pauses. Makes certain he wasn’t seen.</p><p>Then slowly slides back out of the room the way he came, data pad held before him like a shield against any shrapnel that might come flying his way. Ren’s angered screaming follows him down at least two halls before it fades.</p><p>Whatever that was about, Hux isn’t sure he wants to know. Ren’s mood has always seemed to change at the drop of a hat, and he doubts that that’s going to change any time soon.</p><p>It’s far too much like babysitting for Hux’s tastes. Babysitting an attractive, moody hunk of a man, but babysitting nonetheless.</p><p>At least he was wearing a shirt this time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come join me on <a href="https://twitter.com/munchlaxe">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>